The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Metasequoia glyptostroboides, from the Taxodiaceae family, the novel characteristics of which reside particularly in the short, globose shape of the tree, slow rate of growth and golden yellow color.
The new cultivar, `Golden Dawn`, was discovered by Kenneth W. Murray and is the result of a seedling mutation from seeds of the species that were sown in 1986. The parentage of the seedling leading to `Golden Dawn` is unknown. `Golden Dawn` is the result of a seedling mutation that just happened to result in a yellow-leaved, slow growing plant. The mutation occurred naturally and was not induced. This plant was picked out of a large group of seedling because of its slow growth rate and golden yellow color of the leaves. It originated and was cultivated in Wilmington, Del. Thereafter, `Golden Dawn` was successfully asexually reproduced in Kennedyville, Md. by Mr. Murray, by side grafting hardwood scions from `Golden Dawn` onto an understock of an understock of an unknown cultivar of Metasequoia glytostroboides. Such asexual reproduction resulted in one hundred plants over a two year period, which have consistently displayed the short, bushy tree shape and dwarf characteristic after the first year of development. Propagations in 1997, included 25 plants in three gallon containers and 15 plants in the field. The propagations that were performed in 1998 included 60 plants which are in two gallon containers.
An interesting characteristic of the new cultivar, `Golden Dawn`, is its branching habit which is more dense than that of the species. The overall growth rate of `Golden Dawn` is much slower than typical plants of the species. For example, the single straight trunk grows only 6" in height per year, distinguishing `Golden Dawn` from known cultivars.
Other distinctive characteristics of the new cultivar are exemplified in the accompanying illustrations, taken during the summer of 1996 at the inventor's residence, wherein: